


Hide it like a secret

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: When you wake up in the middle of the night and can't fall asleep again despite Dorian sleeping next to you, you decide to take a tour in his home and find something you didn't expect to find.





	Hide it like a secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited. This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You could say that relationship with Dorian Gray is… exotic. He has a good taste in drinks, music, theater, books and fashion. Often he seems like he’s out of this time and that’s what intrigues you the most. You know him for many years, but only recently you two discovered that your relationship can be… something more, something intimate. And you dove right into it. Even Dorian often tells you that you’re like a finest wine to him – so sweet and overwhelming yet instantly intoxicating. You are proud. You are proud that you have such an effect on him, because not many things do.  
________________________________________  
You wake up and instantly notice naked Dorian’s form next to you. You lay there, looking at him for a while, but you know that sleep won’t come back this night so you get up, put a robe on and walk out of the room.  
Step by step you start exploring his house. It’s filled with paintings from different years and eras and that excites you. Unexpectedly something catches your eye and you wrap your fingers around golden piece of metal not quite recognizing what it is in the dark. Entrance opens and you look around, go to pick up the candle wondering if the entrance will shut while you’re gone, but once you’re back you see that dark mouth of the door is still waiting for you. And so you step forward.  
You don’t look around much, following the direct path to unknown destination and finally you step into the dark room with dark and huge frame in the middle. There is a chair in front of it and carefully, like a scared child, you move towards it, slowly grabbing on the soft fabric that’s hiding the object underneath itself and you strongly pull it down.   
Paining reveals itself before your eyes and you look at it carefully, trying to take in all the smallest details. You know it’s Dorian in this painting, but it’s not exactly him either. You don’t understand but this painted human draws you in.  
Suddenly quick steps towards location where you are distract your amusement and your eyes meets Dorian’s. He’s naked, because he didn’t even care to put anything on.  
“You’re… here.” He exhales and flash of panic slips over his face.  
“Indeed I am here.” You smile warmly watching him and Dorian’s eyes shoots to the painting then back to you.  
“You know what that is?” He asks silently and steps to you. You look at paining still with a smile on your lips.  
“It’s you, isn’t it? I know your face.” You whisper and Dorian stands next to you. His eyes are completely fixated on you.  
“You’re not scared?” You hear surprise in his voice and you find his eyes with yours.  
“Of course not. Though I would like to hear an explanation.” You smile again and finally Dorian responds to your smile with one of his own.  
“Well, to put long story short, my beautiful diva.” He strokes your cheek. “It’s me indeed, but every bad thing I did, every passion I satisfied reflects here. It’s kind of… magical.” Dorian explains and you look at painting again.  
“I think it’s beautiful.” You finally say.  
“What makes you think so?” Dorian’s hand slips around your waist.  
“It’s the truth. Truth that others live through, but never see it so real. There are many ‘sinners’, but they look like ordinary people and yet this painting… Is a reminder. Reminder about how much pleasure of life costs.” You smile and Dorian lightly laughs.  
“That’s what I like in you most.”  
“What?” You chuckle too turning your eyes to him and Dorian smiles.  
“That you’re so forgiving.” He whispers and presses his lips to yours.  
It’s not that you’re forgiving, nor you are too kind, it’s because everyone has a dark side and now you know Dorian’s.  
And it intrigues you what you two can do in the future.


End file.
